Question: $\dfrac{4}{8} - \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 4}{6 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{12}{24}} - {\dfrac{8}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{12} - {8}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{4}{24}$